cjrichards_and_applemasterexpertfandomcom-20200214-history
VSTF Policies
Program Policies and Guidelines The members of the Spam Task Force hold a "maintenance" role on FANDOM. What this means is that these volunteers do not have any say over local wiki content, policies or site discussions. They should respect local wiki policies and guidelines even if they may be different from a typical wiki or their own beliefs and customs. Volunteers should not have any serious record of being blocked, locally or globally around FANDOM. Criteria is decided on a case-by-case basis. When to take action on a wiki Members of the Spam Task Force should help out a wiki only if there is: *…obvious cross-wiki vandalism that is needed to be cleaned up; *…a problem with vandals and no local administrators are available, or active, to block them; *…obvious spam, especially if there is a known cross-wiki spambot at work; *…a request from the FANDOM Community Team to help with cross-wiki maintenance tasks; *…a broken or problematic interface message (such as a JavaScript, stylesheet, or interface message causing a wiki to be unusable) As a general rule-of-thumb, volunteers should avoid very active or large wikis due to the fact that their services are not normally required (although global tools may automatically make changes on all wikis). General Guidelines *First and foremost, always be polite and courteous to your fellow editors, even if they respond negatively to you. *Remember to use clear edit summaries without jargon, so that local communities know what you were doing. *Please overwrite the 'content was:' auto-edit summary text with your own summary when deleting a 'spam' or vandalism page. This is done so that the abusive content does not show up on recent changes and in the logs. *Also, manually revert edits (as opposed to using rollback) done by abusively named accounts so that those usernames do not appear in auto-edit summaries in logs. *If a local administrator reverts you, do not reverse their action — instead, seek a staff opinion. Remember, do not engage in disputes or conflicts with local communities. *Most importantly of all — Communicate! Even though we all do it every day, it can sometimes be overlooked in certain situations. If in doubt about whether an action would be welcome, or if someone objects to your work, use the user talk pages, Community Portal, Forums, or Main Page talk to discuss the issue in a polite and friendly way. Remember that you are a representative of FANDOM as a whole. Some users may not be familiar with the wider community, so their interactions with you may be their first interaction with someone outside their community. Try to make sure it is a pleasant, or at least courteous, experience for them. Again, if communication fails for whatever reason, simply stop; take a breather, ask another experienced user for input, or simply advise the administrators that you understand their position and that you're available in the future if another need arises. *Lastly, please remember that local sysop tasks are to be taken care of by local administrators. Unless a wiki is inactive, there are no current admins or you are asked to help, then let the local administrators do their job — this helps communities to view the Spam Task Force as an "asset" as opposed to "being in charge." This is especially true of large wikis with an established administrator group, such as Memory Alpha or FFXIClopedia. Category:VSTF